A new Life
by foxmrdck
Summary: During the search for Malick a S.H.I.E.L.D. team frees several Captives. Among them a girl, claiming to be the daughter of Cal Zabo.
1. Captive

She barely remembered a time when darkness and pain did not belong to her everyday life.

Only sometimes, shortly before falling asleep she could hear the sound of a long bygone life of happiness and a world full of bright colours. Colours she would never see again, sound she would never hear again. It filled her with sadness and her only wish was to escape this horror and to sleep forever.

Her life was unbearable. She did not know whether it was night or day, she only knew the black, protecting dark and dazzling white light that was connected with pure pain. Sometimes she wondered why she was still alive and how she had managed not to give up so far.

Often, after the light and the people and the pain were gone, she just crawled into the edge of the tiny cell, rocked herself back and forth and hummed the song her mother always used to sing when she tucked her in. That was the only sound coming from her lips. She wasn't even sure if she was still able to speak. Nobody had ever spoken to her since she was here, and except for one time she had never tried to speak to them.

The one time she tried, she was in the other room. The awful, cold room with the iron panelled wall and the operating table and the horribly beeping electronic devices. It was shortly after she came here. Without any idea where she was, why she was here. But at the moment she opened her mouth the pain kicked on her head. Back then she screamed, but in the meantime she had recognized that there was no use in that.

Even if the pain, the light, the operation table, was a everyday procedure, always the same, she had never gotten used to it. Every time the cell door opened and people in white protective clothing grabbed her, her heart almost stopped. She knew what was going to happen next... Light and pain. Over and over again.

Back in her cell when she closed her eyes, she'd always wish that they'd never open again.


	2. Liberation

Liberation

It had been quite a while since the last torture. Her body still ached and all she wanted was to sleep, but she couldn't. She was hungry, she didn't even remember when she had eaten last time. Her sore throat didn't make it better. She crawled on the hard cement bed she slept on and leaned against the wall. She started to hum the only song she new and put the stones to her feet in order. The pebbles were the only thing she had to keep busy. There was nothing else to do in this tiny, cold, dark cell.

When she heard a noise she startled and shrank back into the corner. They would hurt her if she was anywhere near the door. After the grumbling of her stomach they came to give her food. She was always hungry, but they never let her starve. And if she wouldn't eat, they forced her. The undefined noise grew louder, but nobody came. What was going on out there?, she wondered. But moments later the door swung open. "Hello? Anybody in there?" She squeezed herself closer in the corner to escape the dazzling ray of light flooding the cell.

A dark silhouette stood in the doorway, not moving.

It couldn't be one of them! They never spoke to her. But who was it?

Since she sat in the darkest corner and didn't make a sound the person at the door seemed to assume the cell was empty and started to close the door, but at this moment her instinct took over and she throw a pebble in the direction of the door. "Ow!" Obviously she had hit her target. She already crawled back, afraid of the punishment she expected, but the only thing that happened was the door opening again, this time more, that the ray of light caught her. She put her arm in front of her eyes to protect them, but she looked as she eventually got used to the light moments later. Now she could see the person standing there. It was a tall dark man with a friendly face who looked at her with terrified face. "Hello!", he said again, quietly. "I'm Mack! We're here to get you out of here. To get you somewhere safe!"

I couldn't believe it. Saviors? Now? After all this time.

"What's your name?" the man asked.

I tried to answer but only a sore croak came out of my throat. I cleared my throat. "Noa!", I said as loud as I could. He smiled at me and extended his hand. "Come on! Let's go!"


End file.
